tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
OC App
Please send all applications to tfuapps@gmail.com. In the subject line include the character's name/faction/type, i.e.: Mortar/Autobot/OC Note: This was written for fanfic, but is an excellent litmus test for OCs as well -- Mary Sue Limus Test and on the Transformers Your Name: Email Address: Age/Birthdate: Character Name: Character's Faction: Please answer the following questions in full, rational sentences. Pay attention to correct grammar and spelling; an application that is a chore to read is probably less likely to be approved. Please double-space between questions. Thank you. 1. What is your MU* experience? List any current and former characters you have played. If you've never played on a MU*, please detail any table-top or other roleplaying experience you may have. 2. How would you roleplay this character? What is your interpretation of her/his personality? Please be as complete as possible; the answer to this question should comprise the bulk of your application, and is what we look to most when deciding to approve or reject an application. The next three just delve a bit deeper into the above, and can be combined into one section if you wish. :2a. What interests you about playing this character? What are this character's personal goals? What do you plan on achieving with this character both ICly and OOCly? :2b. What do you see as this character's greatest strengths and weaknesses, beyond what is listed in the note? Keep in mind that as Springer once said, strength is more than physical. :2c. What odd quirks or traits does this character possess? What makes her/him unique? 3. Please give us some information for your character's IC finger. Function: (A noun, like WARRIOR; all caps) Motto: (one line only, please) Note: (This should be written in the style of the Transformers Universe entries from the Marvel series; i.e., full sentences, written in third person, one paragraph. Mention the character's personality, abilities, and strengths and weaknesses. Full note should not cover more than one screen.) 4. In what sort of plots or events do you see this character taking part? STATS 5. Tell us what you would like your character stats to be: Template: If you don't want to mess too much with stats, you can choose a basic template: Autobot Car, Autobot Truck/Van,Cobra Operative, Dinobot, Dreadnok, Engineer, G.I. Joe Infantry, Infiltrator/Spy, Junkion, Martial Artist, Medic, Mini-Bot, Pilot, Seeker, Tank-Bot, Tape-Bot, Undercover Operative, Wrecker, etc. Just tell is what basic character type you'd like, and what modifications you'd like (ie: "I'd like a standard Seeker, but with gravity-related attacks!"). You only have to include whatever stats/attacks/abilities/skills/etc you'd like to specify, and we'll do the rest! That said, Please note admin reserves the right to tone down, or reject overly powerful characters. On the other hand, if we think your stats are too low, we might bump them up a bit as well. Strength: (1-10) Intelligence:(1-10) Technical: (1-10) Agility: (1-10) Endurance: (1-10) Courage: (1-10) Firepower:(1-10) Dexterity: (1-10) Leadership:(1-10) Mode Names: (usually Robot and Vehicle) Velocity1: (see news vel), Armor1: (armor in mode1) Size1: (mode1 size) Velocity2: (see news vel), Armor2: (armor in mode2) Size2: (mode2 size) Attacks1: (attacks for mode1) Attacks2: (attacks for mode2) Abilities1: (abilities for mode1) Abilities2: (abilities for mode2) Skills: (These are used mainly for descriptive purposes. Ex: Aerial Combat, Dancing, Demolitions.) Resistances: (see News Resist) Weaknesses: (see News Resist) 6. Please provide a full justification of any stats or attacks over 7, and any abilities you've requested. Note that while we have no set limit for points here, we do require justification for higher-than-normal stats and attacks, and for all abilities. 7. Finally, please give us an idea of your character's history and motivations. We don't need a novel. Just a quick idea or outline would be fine. "He was built on Cybertron and came to Earth in the 90s." "All his life he wanted to be a pilot, and he got his chance when he joined the Air Force and was assigned to G.I. Joe." Whatever. B) After this momentous task, you're done! Send in you app, and be patient. Please send all applications to tfuapps@gmail.com. In the subject line, please include the character's name/faction/type, i.e.: Mortar/Autobot/OC. Here is a blank copy to work with for your email needs: Your Name: Email Address: Age/Birthdate: Character Name: Character's Faction: 1. What is your MU* experience? 2. How would you roleplay this character? :2a. What interests you about playing this character? :2b. What do you see as this character's greatest strengths and weaknesses, beyond what is listed in the note? :2c. What odd quirks or traits does this character possess? 3. Please give us some information for your character's IC finger. Function: Motto: Note: 4. In what sort of plots or events do you see this character taking part? 5. Tell us what you would like your character stats to be: STR DEX AGL END COU LDR FRP Mode names: ARMOR 1 SIZE 1 VEL 1 ARMOR 2 SIZE 2 VEL 2 Attacks mode 1: Attacks mode 2: Abilities mode 1: Abilities mode 2: Skills: 6. Please provide a full justification of any stats or attacks over 7, and any abilities you've requested. 7. Finally, please give us an idea of your character's history and motivations. Category:Applications Category:News Category:OCs